The Missing Shovel Claws
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: What happened to them? Read to find out. Set during 'Vacation in San Francisco.'


**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

**_This story is set during Vacation in San Francisco. By the way, the six main characters in that story will stay at that state for three weeks. Anyway, it's also my Valentine's Day story. _**

**_Eventually taking Amy's advice, Rouge attempts to gain Knuckles' heart by tricking him to going on a date. Of course, her criticism and Knux's anger problem led to a really big problem.  
_**

* * *

******Rouge's POV**

Today was the day. I checked my calender that morning and saw that it was February 14th. It was Valentine's Day. It was time for my plan to take effect. I got some advice from Amy a while back and she told me to wait for the right time to execute the plan we came up with. I was filled with ecstasy and impatience as I fantasized about my results. I swiftly swallowed my breakfast and rushed outside.

After hunting for Knuckie for half an hour, I finally found him. I sneaked up on him while he was at the arcade, letting his feelings out as he lost as usual. He thought I was behind him, so he turned around. However, I flew upwards before he could see me.

"Huh?" he sounded as he turned back to the Double Dragon arcade machine, only to find me in front of it. He shrieked that second. I waved to him.

"I stole your Shovel Claws, you know?" I asked. Of course, he led me to his house on the mountains to rant about how much time he spent looking for them, how they became his inanimate companions for adventures and how he hated having his stuff stolen from him.

"Well, let me make a deal with you," I said after almost going deaf. "I'll give you back your Shovel Claws, but in return, you have to go on a date with me."

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"It's either that or you don't get your crappy spades," I responded.

"How dare you mock my Shovel Claws!" he yelled in front of my face. "Fine! I'll go. If you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass!"

"I have to, or you won't get them back."

"Grrrrrrrrr..." He gave in to my demands and we linked arms.

* * *

**Knuckles' POV**

I couldn't resist not having my Shovel Claws, so I had to go on a date with Rouge. Well, thinking about it as the day went on, it didn't seem too bad. After all, I had a crush on her. However, everything had to go her way or else I wouldn't get my claws back.

I didn't think it would end bad. At first, everything went okay. We went treasure hunting together, had lunch and went to her house and hang out. I thought that nothing would go wrong. However, she later told me that I need to be nicer to my friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked, irritated.

"I'm just saying. You also get angry at them," she responded. "Although I think you're cute when you're angry, the others are annoyed of it. You also need to work on your looks."

"What?" I screamed.

"If I'm to be your girlfriend, you need to work on it."

"Who said anything about me being with you as a couple?" I questioned. At that point, I was about to blow up.

"You know you like me," she said, slyly. She then winked at me and pulled me to the hair salon. "Come on! It's time for a haircut."

Things went from bad to worse when I got my haircut. First of all, the hairdresser said the same thing that Rouge said to me An argument insued, but she won and gave y dreadlocks a trim. Secondly, the method felt horrible. The razor and scissors couldn't Lastly, everyone at the salon laughed at me when I came in AND after that bitch revealed my haircut. You couldn't even tell that I was Knuckles anymore. I looked more like a red Sonic! Because of my 'short temper,' at that point, I pretty much lost it. I dragged Rouge with me out of the hair salon all the way back to her house. What happened afterwards? Let's just say that I gave her a good talking to.

"AT FIRST, I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE. BUT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ASSUMPTION, INSULTS AND TRIP TO THE SALON, I REGRET EVER WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT MY SHOVEL CLAWS BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION! I'M LEAVING!" I stormed out, but not before flipping the finger at Rouge.

I was in my room watching my favorite Youtube series when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. I stomped to the door, not feeling better after my humiliation. It turned out to be Rouge, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to humiliate you like that. I just really like you a lot."

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, with a surprisingly comforting tone.

"I couldn't find the courage to," she told me. "So, I asked Amy for advice."

"That explains so much. Anyway, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I know I can't make it up to you with jewels, but I think you'll accept this." I leaned towards her, mustered up my courage and to her consent, our lips met. We held on for a minute. We then let go.

"Now that you're not angry, I have a confession," the bat said.

"What?" I asked, with a smile.

"I didn't really steal your Shovel Claws," she smiled. "It was part of my plan to get you to go out with me."

"WHAT?" My blood boiled, my face turned as red as my fur in anger and the events of my day flashed before my eyes. I let out a loud roar and fought Rouge with rage by my side.

* * *

**_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Sorry if it seemed rushed. I wanted to be on the website on time. _**

**_Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!_**


End file.
